Best Friends
by YumeSangai
Summary: Situação constrangedora número 1: Hanazawa Rui vindo sozinho para a minha casa 2: Rui e eu sozinhos, 3: Rui sem camisa. 4: ...


**Best Friends.**

**N/A:** Se eu estudasse na Eitoku Gakuen... Não iria me importar em quão apaixonado o Tsukasa fosse por mim, eu ficaria com o Rui e pronto!

Hanazawa Rui.

Quem diria que aquele garoto quieto seria o meu melhor amigo. Meu porto seguro, que eu iria correr e ligar para ele sempre que eu verdadeiramente precisasse. Que mesmo de madrugada, ele iria se deslocar até a minha casa.

Qualquer garota normal se apaixonaria por ele.

É um verdadeiro príncipe, educado, bonito... Mas, ele é apenas o meu melhor amigo.

Eu não estou reclamando, por que... Eu já tenho um namorado. Muitas coisas aconteceram, e no final Doumyoji... Quero dizer, Tsukasa e eu viramos um casal.

Mas por muitos motivos e situações constrangedoras eu ainda me sinto estranha quando fico próxima demais dele.

"Hanazawa Rui." Eu estava surpresa por vê-lo em minha porta, quer dizer, claro que ele pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser, mas... Normalmente ele costumava ligar ou vir acompanhado.

"Yo."

"O-oi."

Situação constrangedora número 1: Hanazawa Rui vindo sozinho para a minha casa.

Talvez eu deva mencionar que eu moro sozinha. Como uma erva daninha, eu preciso crescer e viver a minha vida, embora meus pais estejam sempre aparecendo, principalmente quando Doumyoji está por perto, mas ele não está...

Um suspiro deprimido escapou por meus lábios.

Doumyoji tão pouco estava no Japão.

"Tudo bem?"

"Hai?"

Só então eu acordei e me lembrei que Hanazawa Rui estava parado na minha sala com uma tesoura nas mãos?

"Vim em má hora?" Ele perguntou com sua voz calma que fazia com que meu coração batesse duas vezes mais rápido.

"Não, por quê?" Eu dei um sorriso nervoso enquanto tentava esconder o fato de que minhas mãos estavam trêmulas.

Ele apontou para mim, mas eu continuei sem entender.

"O que?" Eu perguntei na tentativa de fazê-lo falar o que estava errado.

"Seu rosto". Ele disse com um sorriso reprimido. Eu imagino que ele estava rindo internamente, embora eu ainda não ten—

"AH!"

Eu saí correndo para o meu quarto onde eu rapidamente fui até o banheiro e encarei meu rosto que estava com uma máscara cor de laranja. Na minha tentativa de não usar aqueles cremes que custam mais do que o meu apartamento que Soujirou me deu de aniversário. Eu estava fazendo uma máscara caseira.

Como sou estúpida, aparecendo desse jeito bem na frente de Hanazawa Rui!

Situação constrangedora número 2: Rui e eu sozinhos no meu apartamento.

"M-me desculpe". Eu murmurei enquanto fazia uma profunda reverência e sentia meu rosto ficar ainda mais corado.

"Hahahaha, você continua engraçada". Meu rosto esquentou ainda mais. Não pela vergonha dele ter me visto daquele jeito, mas pelo prazer que eu sentia de vê-lo rindo. Isso me deixava muito feliz, e ele nem fazia idéia.

"Então, o que aconteceu pra você vir aqui tão de repente?"

"Será que você pode cortar pra mim?" Ele perguntou erguendo a tesoura.

Ah, então era por isso. COMO!?

"E-ei, mesmo que você me peça isso, não tem jeito de que eu corte o seu cabelo". Eu disse tentando colocar um pouco de razão em sua cabeça. Afinal, o que ele está pensando? O cabelo dele estava tão bonito, caindo na altura dos ombros, embora eu também goste do Rui de cabelo curto, oh céus, não consigo pensar direito com essas imagens na cabeça.

"Ah é?" Ele disse calmamente enquanto puxava um bocado de cabelo e segurava a tesoura com a outra mão.

"NÃO! Eu faço! Eu faço!"

Gritei tentando impedir que ele fizesse uma desgraça maior do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Como pode? Com tantos cabeleireiros famosos, por que eu?

"Heh". Ele sorriu de um jeito que fez o meu coração bater cinco vezes mais rápido, minhas mãos de repente pareciam impróprias para segurar a tesoura.

Enquanto eu olhava com cara de choro para a tesoura eu via Hanazawa Rui puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se, enquanto jogava os cabelos para trás. Eu ainda não acredito que ele queria fazer isso.

"Eu preciso de um pano". Murmurei enquanto procurava alguma coisa para cobri-lo.

"Não precisa, é só cortar". Ele disse suavemente, com seus olhos me olhando atentamente.

"Mesmo que você diga isso..."

Eu olhei para a roupa que ele usava. Namorando algum tempo com Tsukasa, eu era arrastada o tempo todo para o shopping, Tsubaki também vivia fazendo isso comigo, eu aprendi facilmente a reconhecer de onde vinham aquelas roupas e também tinha uma boa noção de quanto aquelas roupas custavam.

Embora fosse óbvio que tudo que eles vestissem custasse mais do que o meu apartamento, não é como se ao andar no shopping com os meus pais eu realmente reparasse no preço de um blazer.

Enquanto eu vasculhava minha própria casa em busca de algo que pudesse usar, eu vi Rui retirar o casaco e em seguida a camisa.

Situação constrangedora número 3: Rui sem camisa.

"Pronto, assim não tem problema". Ele se virou olhando para mim. "Certo?"

"C-certo".

Hanazawa Rui... Acho que ele não percebe que a nossa amizade é um pouco estranha. Kazuya¹ por exemplo é um amigo muito especial, e nós não agimos assim, não fica esse clima entre nós... Talvez porque Kazuya não seja o meu primeiro amor.

É embaraçoso e também um pouco patético, mas eu ainda tenho sentimentos por ele, Hanazawa Rui. Acho que não da pra esquecer um primeiro amor assim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá trair o Tsukasa!

"Tsukushi". A voz de Rui me trouxe de volta ao mundo, acho que eu estava viajando. "Tudo bem?"

"S-sim".

"É só pra cortar o cabelo, tudo bem se você não quiser". Ele disse enquanto passava o dedo por uma mecha. "Eu só acho que está comprido demais e também..."

"Hm? Também?"

"Hn. Eu falo depois que você cortar". Ele disse sorrindo levemente.

Isso era um incentivo? Bom, lá vamos nós!

Eu não fiz nenhum curso e tão pouco sei por que ele veio diretamente a mim, mas eu estou feliz. Rui confia em mim a ponto de me deixar cortar seu precioso cabelo, se ainda estivéssemos no colégio eu posso imaginar a confusão que isso ia causar.

Tsukasa iria ficar com ciúmes e me obrigar a cortar o cabelo dele, embora... Aquele cabelo não tenha jeito, não é fino e liso que nem o do Rui, se eu tentasse provavelmente faria algo desastroso.

Desde que eu me formei no colégio, é a primeira vez que eu penso em algo assim "Se ainda estivéssemos naqueles dias", é um pouco nostálgico e doloroso, mas eu continuo vendo o F4 sempre.

Rui está sempre por perto.

Soujirou está namorando a Yuuki. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.

Akira estava saindo com a Sakurako, mas pelo que consigo me lembrar eles brigaram. Não sei dizer se fico feliz ou triste com isso.

"Você não vai me dizer por que eu tenho que cortar o seu cabelo?" Perguntei enquanto dava um jeito de fazer os dois lados ficarem proporcionais.

"Se eu gostar do corte..." Ele disse casualmente.

"Como assim? Você disse que era se eu cortasse o cabelo!" Eu resmunguei com a tesoura nas mãos.

"Mudei de idéia". Ele disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto virava um pouco o rosto me fitando. Eu não pude deixar de corar com isso.

"N-não vire o rosto desse jeito, ou eu vou errar o corte". Murmurei ainda embaraçada, enquanto voltava a passar os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos de Rui.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eles enchiam o chão da minha sala, mas acho que estava ficando bom, acho... Agora só faltava a aprovação de Rui.

"Devo pegar um espelho?" Eu perguntei dando pulinhos, não conseguindo esconder a ansiedade que saltava de meu corpo.

"Tsukushi..." Ele me chamou com a voz baixa.

"O que?" Eu perguntei com um largo sorriso, desde que Tsukasa havia viajado que eu não me sentia tão feliz assim.

"O que eu vou fazer com isso?" Ele murmurou apontando para a enorme franja que caia na altura do queixo.

Eu havia me esquecido completamente!

"AH!" Eu rapidamente peguei o molhador de planta e umedeci aqueles fios enquanto os penteava, embora não precisassem disso. Mas e agora, o que eu faço? Não vai dar pra esconder se eu errar agora.

"Tsukushi". Ele me chamou novamente, afastando uma mecha que cobria o olho. "Pode fazer o que você achar melhor, eu não vou reclamar".

Hanazawa Rui, ele não é perfeito?

"Eu prometo que você vai gostar!".

Olhei para o lado e vi uma foto tirada na praia, Rui estava de cabelos curtos, era só deixar um pouco parecido com aquilo, não é nada impossível.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, mas eu fiz o melhor que eu consegui para alguém inexperiente.

"E-então?" Eu perguntei me encolhendo num canto enquanto o via jogar as mechas para trás e para frente, enquanto arrumava o cabelo olhando para o imenso espelho que ocupava o banheiro.

"Talvez eu deva cortar o seu também". Ele disse pensativo.

"O-o que? Não tem nada de errado com o meu cabelo." Eu disse agarrando uma mecha e olhando para as pontas que estavam um pouco ressecadas, ok, talvez eu devesse usar um pouco dos cremes que eu ganhei de presente.

"A sua franja não está te incomodando? Ela está grande, da pra perceber". Ele disse com a voz baixa enquanto se aproximava, tocando em minha franja que às vezes entrava no meu olho.

"E-eu estou bem". Disse com a voz mais trêmula do que o normal.

Rui estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor de sua respiração.

Ou talvez o banheiro estivesse muito abafado?

"R-Rui".

Por que ele continuava a se aproximar? O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Só porque o Tsukasa não está no país, isso não quer dizer que eu não saiba como me defender, embora minhas pernas estejam tremendo tanto que eu ainda não sei como não caí.

"Rui o que é que voc--"

Um jato de água acertou o meu rosto. Isso mesmo. Um jato de água.

Rui estava rindo tanto que lágrimas saiam de seus olhos e eu estava toda molhada.

"HANAZAWA RUI!"

"Você precisa molhar os cabelos pra poder cortar não é?" Ele disse ainda rindo.

Céus, ele definitivamente era amigo do Tsukasa, essas brincadeiras são tão típicas. O F4 é mesmo cheio de crianças!

Enquanto brigávamos e jogávamos água em tudo e todos, eu acabei escorrendo no chão molhado e como num filme, puxei Hanazawa Rui pelo braço o fazendo cair em cima de mim.

E o tempo simplesmente parou.

Rui estava em cima de mim, sem camisa, algumas gotas escorriam de seu cabelo acertando meu rosto, eu não estava nem piscando.

"Rui..."

Eu não queria mostrar uma voz tão fraca, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Meu coração batia dez vezes mais rápido do que o normal.

Situação constrangedora número 4: Rui sem camisa em cima de mim que estava com roupas transparentes.

Ele aproximou mais um pouco o rosto, eu percebi que não tinha para onde recuar. Eu sequer conseguia parar de fitar aqueles olhos... Estavam me hipnotizando.

"O que era!?" Eu basicamente gritei.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, totalmente adorável... Ah, não é hora de pensar nisso.

"O que?" Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos de mim e também sem sair de cima de mim.

"Por que tinha que ser eu a cortar o seu cabelo?"

"Ah..." Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. "Você parecia gostar mais quando o meu cabelo era curto".

"Rui... eu gosto do seu cabelo de qualquer jeito". Eu disse com tanta sinceridade que até eu me surpreendi.

E percebi que também havia o surpreendido. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados.

"Diga... Diga isso novamente". Ele pediu com uma aflição nos olhos que me assustou um pouco.

"Q-que eu gosto do se--"

"Não. O meu nome".

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto. Eu não sabia se ele estava sofrendo ou não, não conseguia dizer.

Engoli em seco, sentindo meus lábios tremerem um pouco. "R-rui".

"Diga novamente". Ele estava mais calmo agora, quase sorrindo.

"Rui". E isso me fez ficar igualmente calma.

Ele caiu completamente sobre mim, mas eu não me importei se ele era pesado. Eu não estava nem ligando para isso.

"Mais uma vez..." Ele pediu num sussurro contra a minha orelha.

Eu ignorei o arrepio que senti quando ele fez isso.

"Rui." O abracei fortemente, meus dedos tocando em sua pele sem nenhuma hesitação. "Rui, Rui, Rui..."

Eu nunca consegui o chamar assim por causa da Shizuka-san, porque sempre que eu mencionava o nome dela era como se eu quebrasse algo dentro dele.

Mas agora... Foi tão diferente, era como se eu tivesse... Consertado algo.

Ele rolou para o lado, saindo de cima de mim, ficando deitado no chão molhando, com um sorriso largo e lindo em seus lábios.

"Obrigado". Ele sussurrou as palavras. "Pelo corte de cabelo".

Eu sorri de volta.

"De nada". Murmurei rindo.

Hanazawa Rui, o meu melhor amigo e não mais o meu primeiro amor.

De alguma forma... Eu só o vejo assim agora.

Parece que algo mudou dentro de nós dois.

Owari.

Quinta-feira, 2 de julho de 2009. 14h54.

N/A: Esse é o resultado de ler o mangá, ver o dorama japonês e coreano.

¹ É o amigo da Tsukushi no mangá e no anime.

Pois é, na minha cabecinha o Rui e a Tsukushi tem uma relação complicada, e é claro que o Rui nunca faria nada para magoar o Tsukasa e a Tsukushi nunca trairia a confiança do namorado.

Esse final pode ter ficado meio estranho e nonsense, mas a Shizuka sempre chamou o Rui de 'Rui' e a Tsukushi de "Hanazawa-san" ou o chamava pelo nome completo, então... No momento em que ela o chama de "Rui", a barreira que existia entre a Tsukushi e o Rui é quebrada, essa barreira também chamada de Shizuka.  
A Tsukushi passa a vê-lo como melhor amigo aponto de conseguir o chamar pelo nome, e o Rui se vê completamente aceito e é como se ele conseguisse superar imediatamente a Shizuka, pois ela não é mais a única a chamá-lo daquele jeito, ele não é mais **da **Shizuka.


End file.
